Lost and Found
by knockturnalleys
Summary: Lockhart goes stumbling around St. Mungo's at Christmas again. Luckily, Kingsley is there to lead him back to his ward.


I always liked Christmas, in my opinion, it is the best day of the year. My best friend in the world, Miriam, would come with bunches of presents for me once I wake up. I have no idea why, but so many people like to bring my presents, even if it isn't Christmas.

"Good morning, Gilderoy!" She beamed while opening the curtains above my bed.

Sunlight streamed in and fell on my white blankets. The posters of the handsome man above my bed squinted and held their hands above their eyes. They all started groaning and yelling at me.

As usual, I ignored them, no matter how good looking they were.

I sat up eagerly and patted the foot of my bed.

"How much have I got? How much?" I asked excitedly. I peered forward.

"No no dear," Miriam bustled over. She gently put the gifts on the end of my bed and steered me back into my three huge pillows.

I sighed contentedly and at once I felt sleepy.

But as soon as I did that, I opened my eyes with a huge gasp and sat up again. "Christmas!" I screamed. The smile on my face didn't seem to want to fade. I was excited as ever.

As soon as the joyful cry escaped my lips, the door of my room opened and an old lady with a plump looking boy edged in.

The old lady looked tough. At least the look in her eyes were tough and I had the sense that she would cudgel anyone who dared disturb her.

The boy next to her looked vaguely familiar but I didn't like to dwell on it, not that I had presents now.

Feeling like there was going to be a lot of noise in my room and none of them was going to be compliments to me, I grabbed a small parcel and shuffled out of the room. Luckily for me, Miriam was paying attention to the newcomers.

I opened the present which was wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper, and golden stars and moons were printed on it.

It sparkled and the stars moved around the paper. I couldn't help but giggle.

I shuffled in my fluffy slippered into a empty hallway and sat down.

The blue wrapping paper tore away from the present after a few tries.

It was a elaborately carved comb and I liked it so much I squealed.

It was a long time of combing my beautiful, silky hair before I noticed the card laid in the wrapping paper.

Reading for me is a hard task, and writing is harder. But I do like that it gives me a challenge. I especially like writing my name, and I have to be honest, I think I'm quite good at it. And Miriam agrees with me.

I traced my name 'Gildaroi Lokhart' a few times on the card before actually opening it up.

The letter was something I was used to getting. What did Miriam call it again? Yes, fan mail. It was the usual bombarde of compliments and letters telling me that the writer of the letter owned and read his books. I never have any idea what that was about. For all I knew, I didn't own a lot of books and none of them I would borrow to other people.

It took a long time until I finished.

Then I went over the letter again.

Once the second read was completed I folded the letter back to the way it was, although rather clumsily.

It was yet another two minutes until I realised what I was supposed to do: go back to my room and back to my presents. And it was another minute until I remembered it was Christmas, my favourite time of the year! I wondered if that plump little kid and his grandmother came to visit my roommate again...

I shuffled across the hallway.

After three doors, I found one that looked like my room and I opened it and walked in.

I crossed over an empty bed and then to mine. At least, I think it was mine. But someone was lying in it.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, flashing him my perfect smile.

"Oh, hello," the stranger replied. He had a deep, luxurious voice that soothed me so much I wanted to climb into my bed and sleep. But he was in my bed.

The smile didn't leave my face when I continued to say, "I think you're in my bed."

He blinked and sat up.

"No, I don't think -"

"And where's my presents?! You stole my presents!" I yelled. Pointing to the foot of my bed.

Panic seized me. He can't take my presents! They're mine! I had to get them back, if there is any justice in this world.

"Woah, calm down," said the man. He slid off the bed and into a pair of comfortable looking slippers. I wondered if I was getting one for Christmas today. "My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. I'm an auror. I got injured in an attack and they took me here to St. Mungo's to be healed. This is the ward and bed I was assigned. Although, I assume you're here for some other reason. You are really out of it..."

The last sentence was a more to himself than directed at me.

It sounded like an insult but the man, King something, he definitely looked like a king to me, spoke the words in concern.

"I need to get back," I said airily, looking behind me and pointing to the hallway.

King looked more concerned now. He stood up, but not without groaning as if he was in a lot of pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked, stepping towards him and wanting to help.

"No no no, I'm fine," he said, holding up his hand signalling to me that there was no need to help him. My hands fell limp to my sides. He raised his eyebrows at me and gave a weak smile. "We need to get you back to your bed, right?"

I beamed at him. I like to beam at people, I like to think that my smile is so beautiful that it lifts people up when I do it.

King had a bit of a limp when he walked, but he was quick and he lead the way and I followed, trotting behind him.

When I asked him what was wrong with him, he just replied, "It's not that bad of a affliction really, could have been worse. Could have lost my life." I stared at him when he said this. I couldn't believe someone could be that near to death. Well, I could believe it, but I didn't want to think about it. It made me sad.

"And why are you in here again?" He asked me.

"I forgot."

Miriam was waiting for me at the door of my room.

As soon as she saw me she beamed and cried in delight, "Gilderoy! There you are! I wondered where you had wandered off to! I turned my head away for one second and you disappear."

I looked down at my feet and whimpered. I knew I did something wrong, but not sure why.

Miriam re-entered the room.

I looked back at King. He had a kind smile on his face. It warmed me inside.

I tried to map out his face, his slippers. And tried to lock the sound of his velvety voice in my brain. My hand bumped into the comb that I had forgotten that I put in my pocket and the card along with it. The other waved goodbye at the auror.

I turned around and closed the door behind me.

I had forgotten how I got there.


End file.
